Discreet & Secret
by playercode0
Summary: In this sort of universe, human race are wiped out of existence. Now that Pokemon are dominant species of the planet, but little did they know there still one more human around.
1. Chapter 1: Life Encounter

For many years, human race was wipe out from the face of the earth. Short version was that humans and pokemon went to war on each other, some say they left and disappear without a trace which is unlikely. Regardless, life was peaceful either way and the pokemon race are content with it.

But was every human in existence were wipe out? Yes but actually no, there is one left. A dude in his mid twenties, living out in a forest and while hiding. Nuke was his name, tanned skin, average, brown eyes and wearing casuals. He built a cabin long before the mass extinction, but was glad to have it. Obviously enough everyone he knew were dead, all except a him.

Been hiding for God knows how long, but sooner or later they gonna find him eventually. The place he was living was cozy enough and plus a garden which lucky for him, because it beats going out there stealing food every single day.

He was at his couch reading, but mostly thinking something. He hasn't the slightest clue what to do now that the human race went extinct, which goes for saying there aren't any women anymore. The first day it happened was devastating, the army didn't stood chance even the most advance countries. Everything went wrong so quick because other countries weren't helping each other, it didn't took long for the pokemon to destroy every last one of them knowing that it was their downfall.

After the war, everyone were executed without mercy, even children. After that, the whole pokemon race declared victory and indepence. Nuke was lucky enough to go out on a camping trip but his friends and family weren't, after heard what happened he never dared to set foot out in the open.

While he was in his thoughts, he heard crying right outside. Got up quickly and went to look for it while grabbing an axe, looking around he found a pokemon but it was still a baby with no one. He picked it up trying to calm it "It's okay, it's okay just... calm down" he wasn't really sure what to do now that this baby is his responsibility. Quickly went back in the cabin and looked in every book about pokemon, which then he found out it was a female zorua.

He sat down with the baby and thought 'What am I gonna do...' while rocking her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Prudence

Months had passed since he found the baby Zorua, which he named Prudence. She's 6 months old and managed to walk on her, which logically pokemon age faster than humans. Nuke was getting more and more busy providing and teaching her, at least tried. She eventually got more and more curious on to why her dad is a human and why she doesn't have a mum, probably thought she left and never came back.

While her dad was busy with the garden, she asked him "Dad, how you're human and why mum never came back?" Which made him stopped and sighed "...guess you finally want to know, alright get in the house and I tell ya" both of them then went inside and sat down. She was sitting on his lap while he took a deep breath "The human race was extinct after the war, I was here when it all happened" she tilted her head in confusion "What's extinct?" She question "Means that something or someone doesn't exist anymore" he answered.

She look at him funny "But you exist! Then that means other people do" she said naively. He wasn't sure how to say it "I know that, but have you seen people like me around over the passed 6 months?" He asked which she tried to answer but didn't say a word and slowly close her mouth, given the fact what he said was true. She then look at him again but sad "So...you alone then?" He nodded "Are you gonna die?" Nodded again "Am I gonna be alone when you're gone dad?" He didn't nod but this time held her gently.

Her sad expression turn tearful "Please don't die...I don't wanna be alone dad" he kept holding her as comfort "I know, but someday when you're old enough you don't need me anymore" she then quickly shook her head while crying a bit "No! I don't want that!" She shook her head again while crying even more. Knowing he has to be careful what he says will only make her feel sadder, so he hold her gently until she's done crying.

After a while she stopped "I always be there for you Prudence, even you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there" he said while wiping her tear off "I'm not a pokemon but at least I tried to raise you, even if you hate me for it" he got up while carrying her "Let's eat something okay? I'm sure you're hungry after that" which then she smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Poke City

The cities are now owned by pokemon and every bit of land, even manage to advance everything from tech to agriculture. They even used vehicles but only humanoid pokemon can use them, bipedals can't. Many lived in peace and harmony but some disagree after the mass extinction, which then are killed or disappeared. They're government work fully on democracy and no dictatorship, under the rule of the most powerful pokemon, Mewtwo, Mew and more others.

No pokemon ever dared to challenge them, knowing death is immenent. Meanwhile in a science lab, obviously knowing what scientist does but one in particular was busy on something else. A female Leavanny was researching on a particular forest, somehow manage to find life signs. She thought it just a couple of pokemon living out of civilization but something bothered her, is why. Sure some wanted peace and quiet that's not a city and move to a small town but the place she researching on was a bit odd.

A cabin in a middle of a forest? Why bother in the first place. So she decided to check it personally, but on the side note meeting the pokemon who lives there and ask them to move out. Packed up her things and on her way to thick lushes forest.

Getting there was easy but in a going in was difficult, without a ranger its obvious. So she pulled out her device and started looking for it, even if it took hours.

Also meanwhile, Nuke was busy cutting down a tree while Prudence was playing in a pile of leaves. All sudden she stopped which made Nuke curious on to why "Why is it? You heard something?" She nodded and made him worried. He gesture her to get in house and quickly they did, seeing through the window what's coming. Soon it reveal that there's a pokemon coming towards their house while carrying some sort of device "Hello? Anyone home?" She called out.

Nuke doesn't know what to do and showing himself wouldn't be any better, decided to send Prudence "Could convince her to leave?" She look at him in shock "You think I ever talk to another pokemon before?!" He quickly close her mouth "Not so loud! But you gonna learn either way!" With nothing else she went out confronting the Leavanny. She quickly smiled when she saw the zorua "Oh hello! Didn't mean to intrude but is this your house?" Prudence nodded nervously "Good but can you call your mom or dad out? There's something I want to ask them" she nodded and quickly went in.

While inside Pru told him "Why couldn't you just say I was sick or something?" He ask "How should I know what to say?!" She said angrily. Couldn't say that now because it will only cause suspicion, so he decided to bring her in "Go get the rope under the bed quickly while I distract her" she quickly go and get it. He open the door "Okay you can come in! I was tidying the place" he said out loud "Oh that wasn't necessary!" She slowly got in while he hid behind the door. Closed the door and he got a good look on her "Okay Sir, there something I needed to tell you-" she turned around and saw who he really is and to her surprise she panicked "Y-y-you're human!" She stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Get To Know Each Other

She quickly tried to fend herself by using her sharp arm like leafs "Stay back! I don't wanna hurt you!" She yelled which made him raise his hands "Okay, okay! Me neither just...calm down will ya?" He ask but to no avail. Trying to stay calm was difficult but she hasn't notice Prudence was behind her the whole time, she was waiting for the right moment "How is this possible?! I thought the human race were extinct!" She yelled "Well you thought wrong, I'm here and that counts" he replied.

While they are talking Prudence was getting closer to Leavanny "We were promised that humans won't bother us again!...but I'm going to make sure of that" before she could attack, Prudence pounce on her and with her dad's help tying her up. After a while she's on the couch all tied up and muffled "We can't keep her, someone's eventually going to find her" Prudence said to her dad "Then what do you suggest?" He asked but she couldn't answer it.

So they're plan was to keep her here knowing the risk of her already found out there's a human still alive in the forest, so on months passed and no one was looking for her. Though they been taking good care of her even she still doesn't like Nuke and Prudence was getting annoyed of her saying humans are bad and what not. One day Nuke decided to have a talk with their Leavanny guest "Hi, brought you some food" he said nicely but all he got was complete silence "...you are really stubborn aren't you? Well guess I can't do anything about it, here eat" he tried to feed her like usual but this time she doesn't want it "Come on don't make this harder than it already is or do you really want to starve to death?" He got a point and nevertheless she comply.

When he was done feeding her, she ask him a question "How long have you been hiding here?" He thought about it for a moment "10 years after the war, I was lucky enough to be here" she look at him disbelief "You knew the war was about to happen?" He shook his head "I didn't, just went on a trip while it happened. I don't see the future like psychics" her face went back neutral after getting an answer. She then ask again "Is that Zorua your slave or something?" This made him angry and got his face close to hers "Say that again, I dare you, I double dare you" she was intimadated and didn't dared to do so "She's my daughter and her name is Prudence, you respect that" she nodded quickly and he left her alone.

She thought back, how could a human have a pokemon as a daughter? Or maybe she's adopted, either it's interesting to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurts Doesn't It

More weeks had past and the Leavanny was still tied to the couch, figures much. She hasn't even warm up to them and it's getting more irritating, mostly for Prudence. She just sits there saying anything about humans being bad and straight up insult Nuke for no apparent reason, it annoyed him to no end.

Thinking she might stop being stubborn but this girl is stubborn as a brick wall. So on one day Nuke fed her and kept throwing insults at him "For the love of God just eat your food and shut up already" he said obviously annoyed "Oh yeah? What'cha gonna do about it ape?" She remarks but he just let it slide. He finished and was about to get up and tuck in Prudence for the night "Where you going?" She ask "Tucking in my daughter, what's it to you?" He answered tiredly. She just sneered at him "I bet you touch her inappropriately haven't-" before she could finish, Nuke choke her "You starting to get on my nerves and I'm more than tempting to make you breathless" he said angrily and furiously choke her even harder.

She struggled "Yeah keep that up so you can use all your oxygen out of your lungs" he kept on doing so and her face was starting to turn blue "What's wrong bug face? Ran out of air to say anything? Oh that's right! You don't" he kept on going until she started to feel weak. While he was strangling her, Prudence was there watching in horror "Dad! Stop what are you doing?!" She scream to which made him stop and realize what he was doing, Leavanny was relief and took a deep breath. Prudence look at him horrified "Were you trying to kill her?!" He slowly nodded "Why in the world you do that?!" She yelled at him "Because she said I was molesting you while you slept!" He yelled back and Prudence look at her angrily "For the love of- You could have said anything but THAT!" Now she was in trouble and the Zorua jump on her lap "Listen here cockroach! I just have enough of you and your propaganda bullshit! You want to get out of here? Fine! Then go and don't ever come back!" She ripped the rope off and push her towards the door.

She got out and the door slammed right behind, was even utterly surprise. Before she could even take a step it started to rain, a lot and it was cold. So she ran until she found her car and drove home without any problems, when she reach her apartment and use her keys the place was already owned by someone else. She tried to tell the owner this was her apartment but the pokemon who resided it said she was gone for too long and the landlord decided to rent it. Disbelief and tired, she nodded and decided to sleep in her car.

Before she could even get to her car, it was already stolen by a group of weaviles. Don't know where else to go, she slept on the street. The next morning she tried to go to work but the moment she got in, her boss told her she was fired for the lack of missing work over the pass months. She tried to give her reasons but the boss didn't want to hear it and decided to throw her out, which then she started to beg but no one cared.

Now she lives on the street like the rest of every homeless pokemon, she even cried during that time. After all, she deserves it.


	6. Chapter 6: Come Back Crying

A year later, Nuke and Prudence are having some quality time together in peace. They expect the Leavanny might come back with an army of pokemon but after a few weeks nothing happen, even though both of them were prepared but got tired of it. But then someone was knocking on their door "Go grab the bat, I'll check it out" she went running getting the bat while he went on checking. He opened the door expecting some other pokemon but saw the very same Leavanny but now she looks dirty, tired and even hungry "Oh uh...you ok?" She just stared at him depressed. Then hugged him tightly while crying on his shoulder and Prudence just came back with a bat.

Feeling confuse and pity for her, he decided to let her in. They gave her food, bath and anything she needed, though also wary after last time she was here. She sat on the couch with a blanket on and soup, while still feeling sad. Nuke wanted to ask her "So uh...what happened to you? Thought you might be happy after you left" she shook her head slowly "You weren't? No friends, no family?" She shook again "Lost your job and home huh?" She nodded.

He left her on the living room while deciding to either let her stay or leave "What do you think?" He ask Prudence "Well she learn her lesson but didn't knew it was that harsh, I guess we should. After all she is homeless" he nodded "As long as you're comfortable about it, I go with it" with that said both of them let her stay which made her happy. Though she has to do chores around which she quickly agreed on and grateful to have a place to stay.

Weeks passed and the cabin looks like a proper home after Abigail tidied the place, which by now they know her name after a couple of days. She was happy for sure and started being more kind towards Nuke which bothered him a lot because she used to insult him but to Prudence, she was glad they getting along.

Nuke and Abigail are at the kitchen cooking up something for the three of them "So, you were scientist in some lab back then?" He ask "Yes, doing a lot of study about forest environment hoping to find something" she answer while testing her cook "But somehow you found us in it" he said looking straight at her. She knew he was going to talk about it, might as well do it now "Yeah, somehow I did. Used a radar to detect any wild life or any sort of discovery. Then I discovered you, last human on earth" she turn off the gas and smiling at him which creep him out "I wonder though" she said getting closer to him "Uh wonder what?" He ask nervously "How it feels like to have sex with a human" she seductively answer while their bodies touch, Nuke was getting more turned on.

She slowly kiss him lovingly and he did the same "Hey dad when's-" Prudence came in and saw both of them kissing. The moment they saw her they quickly saperated themselves away while feeling embarrassed to have caught "Uh...dinner's ready it's just..." He stumbled in his words "You just...do what'cha gotta do, just don't that again in front of me" she ran back to the other room clearly shocked to what she saw. Both of look at each other still feeling embarrassed "So uh...wanna set dinner?" She nodded and they quickly done it.

Dinner was arkward because Prudence couldn't help but feel weird about her dad and Abigail love each other, because last time they clearly hate each other, he even nearly strangled her to death.

But maybe one day she understands but now all she need was dinner.


	7. Chapter 7: Mew

A year passed and it was election day, clearly Mewtwo and Mew were trying to prove whose better being president. The two been at it since humans were still around, debating whether or not they would live peacefully with them. War broke out and it was already too late, Mew couldn't do anything about it due to the fact Mewtwo manage to rally a big crowd to support her.

Mew is kind and compassion while Mewtwo is the exact opposite of her, their not sisters but there act like it without even realizing. Mew knew who ordered the executions and it was completely obvious but that doesn't matter anymore, she decided to go look at the lab for anything new. When she got, noticing Abigail wasn't there anymore and was worried "Hey, where's Abigail? Is she sick?" She ask the receptionist "Oh I thought you knew! She got fired for being absent for months, so the boss decided to let her go when she got back and went to some forest" this mostly shock her knowing her best friend would be late for work and eventually got fired, but the thought she went into a forest worried her even more.

So she quickly flew over there and started to look for her, then came across a cabin "I know she was good at building things but THIS good?" She said to herself and went to check it. Knocked on the door and waited, while hearing light footsteps coming. The opened to reveal Abigail wearing an apron "Lori? What are you doing here for?" She said surprisingly "I could ask you the same thing! How did you get fired in the first place?!" She scolded her while smiled nervously "Oh...about that, huh could you come in and please don't freak out?" She was odded about it but gets in wanting answers. The moment she got in, Nuke was holding a lasagna and was surprise to see Mew in person "...Hi" he said and Lori was speechless. She float towards him making sure she wasn't hallucinating "Are you real? Is he real?" She ask Abby "Yes Lori he is real, now stop staring. You creeping him out" he then place the lasagna on the table "So, you must be Abby's friend? She talks a lot about you" he pulled out his hand "I'm Nuke and they is someone else you might meet" she shook his hand and heard small footsteps coming behind him.

Prudence came into the room and saw Mew for the first time "Wow! Is that really The Legendary Mew?! Best day ever!" She said excitedly while running around in circles around her. With that said, they invited her for lunch. Abby told her everything that happened after the past months, at first Lori angry but quickly calmed down afterwards. Then told her She and Nuke are now mates which then made her feel happy for Abby, back then wasn't so different because humans used to marry pokemon all the time. Mewtwo wouldn't approve it though, saying she saw it as a plague.

She even ask where Prudence's parents are, Nuke answered saying he found her out of his cabin and took her in. They really don't know who her parents but for Prudence she was happy to have Nuke as her dad, she doesn't care who her real parents anymore. Time passed as they kept on having conversations and eventually Lori has to go home "Well guess I see around" she said while shook Nuke hand "You always welcome to come over, we got food cooking" all of them light laugh. So Lori left and went home while waving them goodbye.

Unknowingly to her, she was being watched by a group of Zoroarks from a distance "We found her Ma'am, monitoring her as plan" she said while keeping her eye on Mew.


	8. Chapter 8: Here Comes Trouble

Mew was caught by Mewtwo after she was informed being in the forest, which then feel suspicious "Tell me Lori, what were you doing out there by yourself?" She ask demanding answers "I was looking for Abby, what's the problem with that?" She answered half truthfully but Mewtwo wasn't having any of it.

"Then why was I informed about a human being there with you, Abby and Zorua?" The whole room went silent after what they heard. Lori wasn't sure how to say anything at this point "You realize that aiding the enemy is treason and death? How do you plead?" Without an answer she decided cause a hole straight outside "I don't, just rebel" she quickly flew away as fast as possible, but before any pokemon could chase her, Mewtwo stopped them "Don't bother going after her, let's follow her and she will lead us straight to him" they all nodded and watch her from far away.

She isn't a fool what they are planning, following her and end up leading them to Nuke. She couldn't save humanity but she can try to save her friends from Mewtwo, all she needed was to lure them away and find the informer as quickly as possible. But looking for a dark type is difficult for knowing psychics can't detect them, but she knows how they work.

It took her half the day luring them away and hid herself in the forest when she finally did, all she needed now was the informer and has a sneaky suspicion she is nearby. Pretending like she wasn't being followed while going through random directions, sooner or later her instincts kick in and quickly went to another.

The Zoroark has been following her but now she doesn't see her anywhere. Before she could even turn around, Mew knock her out with a very big rock. Not killing her, just enough to make sure she doesn't get up too early while dragging her to Nuke's cabin.

Meanwhile in the cabin, Nuke and Abby are in bed cuddling together, smiling lovingly and hoped no one bothers them. But unfortunately they heard someone knocking and decided to check it, then they heard the door opened followed by yelling. The moment they got to the living room, they see Lori carrying a Zoroark that looks like it passed out. She ask for rope and Nuke with no hesitation gave her, tied the pokemon to the very same couch when Abby first got here.

Lori told them everything that happened lately and was surprised. They thinking any other option but the only thing they could do is hold up here and prepare themselves, so they started prepping. Set up the perimeter, pitfall enough to keep them in, barbed fences, barricade every window and a few weapons. While Nuke and Lori are checking the guns, he wanted to ask her something "Hey uh Lori, can I ask you something?" She nodded while cleaning the barrel "I know this sounds irrelevant but did you knew anyone who made it out alive during the execution?" She shook her head implying no "How did they do it? Was it quick or..." She stop what she was doing and look at him with grief "They died slowly, women and children were rape and murdered for no reason. It horrifying, all the screaming I heard even while I slept. Mewtwo didn't even cared and ordered them to be executed as painful as possible" he was horrified but also disgusted.

Lori was crying "I-I couldn't do anything after that...couldn't sleep because I have nightmares about it, every single day" he comforted her by putting her on his shoulder and slightly pat her "It wasn't your fault, the odds were against you. But I don't hate you, all we could do is move on and never do it again" she nodded while silently crying and eventually stop.

He looks at her smiling "Done?" She nodded "Good, because I'm pretty sure they gonna find this place. We just need to get ready for it" she smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Conflict Between Races

Mewtwo already prep her soldiers given the most advance training and tech, but Nuke's advantage was the forest. She expects him to be ready for war and expected right, seeing a very fortified cabin. But unawere the traps that are in place, the door open and all of them stop moving. It reveal a human and all are surprise to see one "We don't need to fight, I haven't done anything to deserve this" Nuke told them reasonablely but Mewtwo wouldn't bother to listen "Humanity had their chance to prove peace, why should we let you?" She remark.

While she was talking, Pru and Abby are readying the traps, just need to wait for his signal. Nuke kept her busy by talking "What harm could I have done? I'm just one guy" he kept asking which irritates her "I seen what humans are capable at, I'm just waiting for yours" she readies her soldiers to take aim and provoke him. Knowing reasoning with her was futile, so he signalled them to use the traps.

Most of Mewtwo's soldiers fall in a pitt filled with webbing and are now stuck, no matter how much they struggle. This shock her and orders them to open fire, so on bullets started flying towards him and shot his leg. Injured, he quickly went inside and block the door. Using tweezers to pull the bullet out was painful without anesthetics, but manage and wrap it with a bandage. Grab him hunting rifle that's already modified with a scope and silencer, then turn off every light.

They use their night vision goggles and scouted ahead. Unexpectedly, they are getting shot in the dark and none had the chance to fire back at him. Some of them are injured, but most of them are still moving forward. Pulled out his pistol and kept firing at them, some of them are at the barbed fences but didn't manage to avoid being shot and got themselves entangled painfully. He doesn't have extra bullets, all that's left was his axe. Looking outside he could they still few of them but what bothered him was that he couldn't see Mewtwo anywhere, to make matters worse both Abby and Prudence are caught.

Then he heard a megaphone turn on "If you want your friends safe, just come out and surrender!" Mewtwo demands. Mew told him before that he shouldn't do what she ask, knowing full well why. But his family is right outside being held hostage and either way she gonna kill them regardless. Before he could think any options, an explosion erupt at Mewtwo's soldiers.

Looks outside and saw Lori with her eyes glowing and emitting psychic energy. She even look furious at Mewtwo "So this is how you do it? I always knew it was you" Mewtwo also does the same emitting her powers "I did you a favor and should be grateful about it" Lori threw a giant tree at her and manage to split it in half "I'll be grateful when you dead!" With that final word they clash.


	10. Chapter 10: Legendary Clash

While Mewtwo and Lori are fighting, Nuke still has to deal with the rest of her remaining troops. On the other hand they are distracted by the two legendaries fighting, giving Abby the opportunity to cut off their bindings. He got out of the window while taking a bat with him, quietly knocking them out. He lead back inside the house "What do we do now?" Prudence ask "We just have to take of the rest of them, then we deal with Mewtwo and somehow help Lori" they both agree and went back outside

Lori was blasting Mewtwo with everything she has out of fit of rage "What you did wasn't a favor, it made me miserable!" She yelled as she fired a psychic blast. Mewtwo blocked it off "Having him as your fiance wasn't ideal, even having a child" she form a shadow ball and threw it at her. She manage to catch it with her small arms "If I couldn't be happy, neither should you!" She added her power in it and threw it back which then she tried catching it but exploded upon contact.

Meanwhile, the three of them are fighting against on what remaining soldiers around the cabin. They put up of a fight but manage to beat and subdue them into the pit, all of them are tired and all that is left is Mewtwo herself.

They found them in a clearing blast, both look very exhausted. Nuke manage to catch Lori when she was about to collapse "I got you" he said while holding her. They went to check on Mewtwo to see if she's done trying to kill them. To they surprise, they saw her standing but also limping towards them with the intent to kill them. She looks very bruise up and bleeding on her forehead "You!...I'm not done with you yet human!" She made another shadow ball but directly at Nuke. He quickly gave Lori to Abby and avoid the incoming ball, getting on his fit was already difficult while being very exhausted. Mewtwo kept on firing more and more shadow balls until eventually manages to hit his leg, crippling him.

He tried to crawl away to no avail when he was hit by a very sharp branch that penetrated through his crippling leg, desperately trying to remove it but also seeing she was getting close towards him. As she was within distance, looking at him with pure hate "You humans never learn when to quit!" He brace himself for the shadow ball and hears it hit but didn't. The smoke cleared and he saw Lori all injured and bleeding after taking the hit for him, she slowly look at him and smiled "Here...take this" she threw a small black shard to him.

Grabbing it, he felt a surge of power. A black crystal shard that protects the user from any psychic, but weakens a psychic user if they were holding it. He quickly catch her before she could even touch the ground, she was still breathing but barely. He looks at Mewtwo furious to what she has done "How could you! What does she ever done to you!" She looks at him angrily "She made her choice" he then fired a shadow ball at her which threw her away from a far distance.

Both Prudence and Abby quickly went to him, still clutching Lori in his arms "It's Lori, we can still save you" she shook her head "No... don't bother. I had enough living and breathing" he was confuse and worry "What family?" She tearfully looks at him "I lost mine to Mewtwo...she took everything from me...my husband...even my child" she coughed until blood was coming out "...Now I can see them soon...smiling and waiting for me...do me a favor Nuke" he nodded sadly while the other two are crying and watching their friend dying "Take good care of your family... it's all you left in this world...and Abby" she looks at her "I'm so happy for you...having the things I don't have...you'll be good wife and a mom someday" she nodded while crying "Prudence..." She looks at her "When you grow up...don't end being someone like Mewtwo...or you never find peace..." She nodded while crying.

And she looks at Nuke one last time "Guess this is it...for me..." With her final breath she died among her friends, even felt comfort about it. He lays her down and went into Mewtwo's direction, there he found her limping away "Where do you think you're going?" She looks behind only to receive a punch to the fave, added by the dark crystal's power weakening her. He pulled out the brand off hiss leg and impaled her's, which then she screams in agony "That's for Lori" he said menacingly and shoved the crystal into her wound.

Back to Abby and rest, they saw Nuke dragging an unconscious Mewtwo on shoulder. After they tied her up, they set up burial for Lori. After mourning her, they decide to bring Mewtwo back to the city and tell the whole world what she done.


	11. The End

Two months had passed, Mewtwo lost her presidential and was imprisoned after psychic investigators found out. The three were innocent and all who were involve in the massacre were executed or life in prison. Nuke and Abby ended up married even though they couldn't have a baby but happy nonetheless, he knew trying to repopulate the human race was pointless. It's true to what Mewtwo said, humans are monsters but also pokemon. After what she had done, it was genocide and unforgiving. Just like every sintient being.

Prudence was in school, Abby got her old job back and Nuke was job hunting. The new president was a Furret name Furball, odd but okay in a way. He was kind and compassion, even has a wife Delcatty name Zula, they even have kids. The first they met was...strange but in a good way, saying he wasn't the first human he ever met who mated and married to a pokemon. They became friends real quick, even let the kids play around.

Now in the present, he was in his new house. The cabin was utterly destroyed, so they just gave him this modern house as a gift. He was in the living room with both Abby and Pru, happy as they could be. Being the last human meant nothing anymore, all he wants was to be with his family.

But this just one book in a huge library, there are many more univers yet to see and experience them. His story is done and happy as he deserves it.


End file.
